


Cookies 'n Milf

by Crims0n



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Bovine, Breeding, Cow, Cum Inflation, F/M, Goth Cow Mom, Jock Wolf Friend, Knotting, MILFs, Mother-Son's friend, Size Difference, Size Kink, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n/pseuds/Crims0n
Summary: Ever wanted to see a goth mom get pounded by their sons friend? Or be that friend? Yeah, me too pal.
Kudos: 59





	Cookies 'n Milf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, welcome back to more smut. Shameless, I know. Let me know if there's certain pairings you'd like to see in the future and I may find a way to work it in!

Cassandra sighed languidly as she looked into her mug. The coffee had long ago gotten to be cold and the mug was more of a placeholder of sorts. She was absentmindedly reading some emails, wondering why she was even doing this pyramid scheme in the first place. Now that her son was in high school, she didn't have to worry about him as much. He was a good boy, made good grades, was always home for dinner and worked a part time job to basically support himself for anything outside of food and clothes. She was proud, he was off to a better start than she had been at his age. A typical fling with her boyfriend-then-deadbeat-husband had resulted in a teen pregnancy, something she had tried so hard to avoid. Cassandra stood, making her way out of her home office and towards her bedroom, glad the only good thing her now deceased husband did was take out that massive life insurance policy. The funds put her and Ty, her son, in a nice home and in a nice area. Paid for a vacation every couple years and put a good chunk towards Ty's education if he went to college. Cassandra stopped in front of her full length mirror, admiring her figure. She had worked a lot of the baby weight off, though just the slightest hint of age kept her from being as toned as she once was. Though it definitely didn't stop the gawking stares whenever she went to see Ty at school, she was what the kids referred to as "Thiccer than a bowl of oatmeal". Curves for days, plump in the right places, so on and so-forth. Most of it was due to her species, bovines tended to retain some weight and had very admirable assets. Massive breasts, ones that she had trouble finding clothes to fit in her high school days, wide breeding hips, and an ass that would wrap around nearly any seat she sat in. She had soft, milk white hair and kept her punk goth roots by styling her hair in various colors through the years, the current color being a nice, deep red. She started getting dressed, Ty and his friends would be home soon and while teasing the boys was fun, she wasn't about to make it too obvious. A tight, low cut shirt and a pair of mom jeans would do for now, and definitely put her body on display. After finishing her midday routine, she Cassandra walked into the kitchen, tossing some pizza rolls in for an afternoon snack. Not just hers, but for her son and his friends, she wasn't that heartless. The slamming open of the front door and boisterous yelling from the foyer made Cassandra roll her eyes, "Boys," she thought "well, at least Ty has friends." She shook her hair out before placing it in a ponytail, then made her way into the living room where her son kept his Switch, they were already sprawled out playing Smash as she leaned over the couch. The angle caused her tits to sandwich Ty, eliciting a sputtering cough as he panicked, leaning forward and SD'ing himself off the ledge doing so. His friend Sam was with him, apparently everyone else was doing other stuff. Sam was Ty's oldest friend, he lived just down the road and Cassandra was close enough with his mom, a nice family of wolves. "Hi Sam, Ty, you two gonna do anything productive over the weekend?" Cassandra said as she suppressed a giggle at her sons response. "Nah, not gonna happen Miss Cass, gotta have some time to myself don't I?" Sam replied snidely, giving her that smirk. He was.... large, and Cassandra would be lying if she wasn't more than a little attracted to him, the dark, thick fur, paired with deep amber eyes caused her to think back fifteen years when she was still a girl. He easily towered over both Cassandra and Ty, he played several sports at the school and definitely had some scholarships lined up. Sam quickly smash grappled Ty's character and tossed them off, causing Ty to stock out and lose 0-3. With a loud sigh Ty tossed the controller on to the couch next to him before getting up. "You win this time, asshole, but when I get back from work I want a rematch!" Ty lightly pushed his friend, receiving nothing but a snort of laughter from Sam as he was hardly budged from his spot. Ty made his way to change for work, he'd be gone until well after midnight on a Friday night, Cassandra knew Sam would probably hang around and play on the switch, maybe just relax in Ty's room doing homework until her son returned. "Alright kiddo, I'll have some dinner ready for when you get home, be safe!" Cassandra called after her son as he raced away. She playfully ruffled Sam's hair before walking around and sitting on the couch next to him, picking up her son's discarded controller. "So... best of five?"

The hours flew by, the games longer, best of five, then seven, nine, eleven, fifty-one, and so on. By the time Cassandra looked at the clock, it was well past six, and she hadn't started anything for dinner. With a loud, regretful sight she got up, her ass right in Sam's face as she stretched. "Alright Sam, I gotta make some dinner, you know the rules and shit, just don't do anything I wouldn't." She smiled at him as Sam stood up, quickly looming over her as he gave her that patented smirk. "Me? Do something you wouldn't? I'd never!" He replied before making his way down the hall towards Sam's room. Cassandra caught a glance of his pants and saw it, his bulge, and by fuck was it big. That thing had to be at least twice as large as her late husbands and she was sure Sam could use it much better.... Maybe she should, "No, no that's Ty's friend, not fucking my son's friend." she thought to herself before busying herself in the kitchen. Salad for her and Ty, and ironically a steak for Sam, growing boy after all. She couldn't help herself, she had gotten flustered from years of nothing and finally had someone attractive nearby, dinner wasn't cooling her off at all. After finishing some extra vegetables for Ty, she slowly made her way up to her room. The closet had her more risque outfits. Stockings, skirts, fishnets, bodysuits, all the old stuff from when she was young. It took a bit of work, but she finally made her way into a pair of circulation suppressing thigh highs, a tiny leather skirt, and crop top. Next was make up, dark eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara, the works. "If I'm doing this, I'm gonna fucking enjoy myself damnit." she said to herself as she adjusted her bust. No bra, no panties, they'd just be in the way. She made her way back downstairs to Ty's bedroom, stopping short at the door. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she knew it was wrong.... but she couldn't handle it anymore. She flung the door open, startling Sam who was deep in concentration. Cassandra made her way towards him, not giving him a chance to protest before plopping herself in his lap. "Hey there stud, now I need a favor. I'm sure the last thing you thought you'd be doing is fucking Ty's mom, right? Well, I've not had a decent fuck in fifteen YEARS. Think you can remedy that?" Sam let out a soft huff as he tried to find words. Yeah he had always wanted to fuck Ty's mom, but that was just teenage fantasies, right? Cassandra slowly ran her hands across his chest, her plump thighs sandwiching him while Sam's cock stirred. It was wrong, oh so wrong, and Ty would be pissed... but he couldn't just say no, right? Sam slowly moved his hands on to Cassandra's ass, squeezing her massive and oh so delightful rear hard. Cassandra let out a low moo of pleasure, her tail flicking under the skirt as she leaned up, kissing Sam hard and grinding against him. Sam let out a low growl of pleasure as his cock threatened to rip through his shorts. Thankfully Sam was strong, and easily lifted Cassandra up, holding her in his arms as he worked his shorts down. Cassandra let out a yelp of surprise as something absolutely massive hit her ass. There was no way that was his cock, it was way too big, even from the peek she had gotten earlier. Even though her ass enveloped most of it, she could still feel the head leaking pre cum against the middle of her back. She started panting heavily as they kissed, sucking his tongue inside her mouth which Sam gladly allowed her to do. Sam roughly slammed her down on Ty's bed, causing it to groan in protest from their weight. He ground his cock against her ass, smearing pre cum over her asshole and coating Ty's sheets in the fluid. His hands roamed over her body, squeezing her thighs and hips before roughly tearing the shirt off, freeing her tits. Sam grabbed as much of them as he could and started to squeeze and massage them, forcing out moo's and moans of pleasure from Cassandra. She bucked her hips against his shaft, rubbing her clit against Sam's fat knot and drooling mindlessly around his tongue. Eventually, Sam pulled away from the kiss, causing Cassandra to moan in disappointment. That feeling didn't last long as she felt the heat of Sam's cock on her cunt, the lips folding around it slightly as he hotdogged against her. Sam slowly pulled his hips back while lifting Cassandra up a bit. He placed the tip of his shaft against her folds and slowly prodded against them before pushing harder, forcing the head to start sliding inside. Cassandra gasped louder and moaned as her pussy was finally given what it craved, hot, thick cock. Sam slid in easily to a certain point, finally feeling some resistance. He shrugged it off as her not being used to it and thrusted harder, unknowingly forcing his cock ALL the way in, forcing her womb open. The feeling of him splitting her open and reaching deeper than anyone before sent her over the edge, causing her walls to squeeze Sam's cock tight. She moo'd loudly, shaking against him as Sam pushed as deep as he could. His knot rested against her and he slowly rocked his hips, letting Cassandra adjust for a few minutes. As Cassandra started coming down from the orgasmic bliss, Sam started to move, at first just pulling his shaft out about halfway, then sliding all the way back in. Each time it hit her deepest spots, she moaned louder and squeezed down on him harder. He was just too big and felt too good at this angle. Sam took her moans as encouragement and started to fuck her faster, slamming his hips rougher and causing the bed to rattle and slam against the wall. His cock constantly leaked a steady stream of pre cum, filling his lover with the sticky fluid and making Cassandra think he had already cum but was still going to keep her happy. It made her smile internally as she rocked her hips more, bucking up against him while Sam thoroughly pounded her pussy. His knot kept ramming against her clit, sending shock-waves through her body while Sam panted and growled louder. He leaned down, biting her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark while his grip on her hips tightened. He was getting close and he wanted to knot her, to breed her. Sam roughly pinned Cassandra to the bed, letting out a loud growl as he slammed his hips down one more time. His knot slowly stretched her cunt wider, forcing its way in until it slipped in with a slick pop. Cassandra's eyes widened as she realized what happened, her insides clamping down hard around the knot and milking it while Sam started to cum, filling her womb and causing her stomach to swell from the sheer amount. It was so much hotter than she expected, and sent her into a third orgasm, carrying over from the small one from being knotted. Sam laid over her, huffing loudly as his heavy balls rested against her ass. Cassandra pulled him down, kissing him passionately as they lay together. 

Several hours later Sam's knot finally softened enough for him to pull out. During that time, they had just cuddled, kissed, and made some small talk. Neither wanted to discuss what to do with the bed, and Ty's room reeked of sex. Sam's cum poured out once his knot slipped free and Cassandra let out another moan, shivering as she felt so empty. She slowly made her way down and licked the mixture of her juices and Sam's cum off of his cock, balls, and knot. She didn't stop until they were sparkling clean, then Cassandra eagerly licked up the cum spilling from her abused cunt, eventually digging her fingers inside her gaping walls and feeding herself the remains. Sam slowly ran his fingers through Cassandra's hair as she put on this show for him. The two quickly stripped the bed, noticing it was close to eleven and knowing Ty would be back sooner rather than later. Sam went to Ty's bathroom, showering off as Cassandra went to her own and cleaned up. The two did what they could to get the sex smell out of Ty's room, before spending a few more minutes making out before Ty made it home. 

Ty sighed happily as he walked in, glad to be home after another hellish shift at work. He made his way into the kitchen, smiling as he got his plate from the fridge and ate on his way to his room. Sam had already gone home, it seemed, noticing the steak bone in the trash. He ate his dinner in peace at his desk, wrinkling his nose at the odd smell. "Mom must have some new detergent or something..." he thought to himself as he finished up. He quickly showered and hopped in bed, drifting off to sleep in an odd wet spot, sheets must have not dried all the way.


End file.
